Transducers, such as sensor or actuators, are often used in harsh environments, such as high temperature and corrosive environments. For example, it may be desired to place a microphone or dynamic pressure sensor in or adjacent to the combustion zone of a turbine, aircraft engine or internal combustion engine to detect dynamic pressure changes inside the turbine or engine. The dynamic pressure data can then be analyzed to track the efficiency and performance of the turbine or engine. The dynamic pressure sensor may also be utilized to track the acoustic characteristics of the turbine or engine (i.e., noise output).
However, such a transducer must be able to withstand high operating temperatures and pressures, wide ranges of temperature and pressure, and the presence of combustion byproducts. When the transducer is a MEMS (microelectromechanical system) device, the MEMS transducer may be susceptible to damage due to its inherent materials of manufacture, thereby requiring additional protection.
The transducer is typically electrically connected to an external device, controller or the like. The associated connections must also therefore be protected from the harsh environment to ensure proper operation of the transducer. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved transducer which can withstand such harsh environments.